pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style)
TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Bill - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Pete (Disney) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Geneartion) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Snoodle (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Arlene (Garfield) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style) - Rosa Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style) - Grumpy Bear My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Style) - Transcripts Gallery Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Joy It's All My Fault I gotta Show them I'm part of the Team.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Mr. Big Black Pete as Yellow Monkey..png|Pete as Bing Bong Category:TheCartoonAllStarsForgottenUsualHudsonVortex Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG